The In Betweens of Fairy Tail
by skyhighace
Summary: I wonder what these mages do everyday. Beat someone, feed a cat, stalk or what? Just what are the randomness they encounter, in between? This is a compilation of short stories, little tales of everyday :D
1. Kill It

**CHAPTER 1: KILL IT**

"YO!" Natsu greeted with a smile. "Where's Gray?" he asked.

"That guy got some job. Some MANLY job!" uttered Elfman.

"What? He's going solo now?" said Natsu, looking a little bit upset. "Then I'll prepare him a warm welcome punch!" he decided putting his fits together.

"My my, don't go and start some ruckus Natsu," said Mirajane "Master would be..ahhhck!"

"What's up sis?" asked Elfman.

Mirajane suddenly stood up as she brushed her neck with her hand. "I felt… I felt something touched my back" she explained.

"A bug?" wondered Elfman.

"Seriously Elfman, how can a bug touch?" said Cana as she gulped from her big barrel of beer.

Elfman scratched his head "Well…" before he can finish his explanation, Cana suddenly spit out all the liquor from her mouth straight at him & Natsu's face.

"Gah! What the hell Cana?" complained Natsu.

"So…something crawled up my legs" she said as her face was suddenly flushed. "I… I don't like the feeling"

"Too much liquor, Cana" said Macao.

"I've never been drunk you old man!" Cana exclaimed. "Jeez, I'm not sure what it was" she said turning away from Macao and checking her legs again.

"Ahhh!" Mirajane screeched once again as she continuously shake her arm. "Co…co…"

"Coco?" Elfman wondered.

"What the…" Macao suddenly stood in shock. It seems that there was something on his hair because he touched his hair and looked at his palms to find out what it was. "Something crawled"

"What? There's nothing! Tell me what it was!" said Natsu.

"Ah!"

"What is it happy?" he asked.

"Everyone look!" Happy pointed at the edge table where Macao was.

It was a tiny little creature walking around in circles; apparently it can't decide where to go. It suddenly stopped and looks like it was ready to jump.

"COCKROACH!" everyone screamed.

Mirajane and Cana both got goose bumps.

Macao started running towards the door while Elfman stood motionless.

Natsu was already hugging the pillar and Happy flew up.

No one wanted to touch the cockroach. "Kill it! Kill it!" Natsu complained "Elfman! Show your manliness and go kill it!"

Though he obviously failed because Elfman stood motionless.

The cockroach flew and landed on the other table.

"MACAO! NATSU" Cana yelled. "You are the guys go kill it!"

"You kidding?" said Natsu. "Take responsibility. Kill it Cana!"

Then all of a sudden the door opened as it whacked Macao towards the wall.

"I'm back" exclaimed Gray. He looked around noticing everybody's faces were flushed.

"Tch…" he kind of ignored them. As he took a step forward, his shirt was already on his hand.

Little did he know that his stripping fetish attracted the little one who's been itching to fly around and spread some madness. And in one, two and three it flew dramatically in mid air. Everyone except Gray had their eyes on it.

In a mere second, it smoothly landed on its prey.

"Eh?" Gray looked on his shoulder.

"Co..co…COCKROACH!" he yelled as he slapped his shirt on his shoulder and ran towards the end of the earth.

Little cockroach ain't giving up as it ran around like crazy.

Macao was just recovering from being whacked on the wall when the cockroach crawled up on him. "THE HELL" he kicked his leg as the cockroach was projected to Natsu.

"NOOO" Natsu let go of the pillar and fell flat on the floor.

The cockroach managed to stick on the pillar and flew right away towards Cana.

"Enough!" said Cana, getting a Magic Card from her pocked "Magic Card, Lightning!" she casted though she missed and ended up running away with Mirajane disgusted.

"Move" commanded Natsu "Roar of the…" took his aim and unleashed "…FIRE DRAGON"

"NATSU!" Gray said. He was suddenly back there "Watch where you're aiming! The cockroach's right there!" Pointing at Cana's barrel of beer.

"What? Impressive" said Natsu in astonishment "It's fast!"

"Leave it to me" said Gray "Ice Make HAMMER!" he busted the barrel of beer.

Mirajane removed her hands that was placed on her ears and asked, "Is it dead?"

They gathered around the barrel of beer. Finding no remains of the cockroach

"ELFMAN!" Macao called out

The cockroach was now crawling on his face.

Everyone gasped.

"Ma..ma…I AM A MAN!" he proclaimed "BEAST TAKE OVER"

The cockroach fell as Elfman was on the process of his take over. As soon as it was finished he lifted a table and slammed it on the floor, punched it several times and jumped on it.

"Elfman!" called Natsu "I shall take revenge too! Talons of…" now fire was all over the place

"ICE MAKE…"

"…MAGIC CARD"

"PURPLE FIRE…"

"Everyone" cried Happy "Don't go overboard!"

Too much for the little one's final destination?  
>Well, that's just the Fairy Tail way.<p> 


	2. Booger

**CHAPTER 2: Booger**

"That creepy little creature..." murmured Gray as he walks going to his house. Wherever his house is located, that we do not know. But we do wonder, what Gray Fullbuster do, inside his home.

"I'm home.." Gray announced.

He took a step forward and his clothes are on his right hand. He went inside his room and sat down on his bed, started to pick his nose and wiped it somewhere.

"You do that?" someone blurted out

Gray frantically wiped his finger clean as fast as he could and stared at the person inside his room.

"What the heck are you doing here!" he complained at Natsu.

"Well you see...I just feel like it" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh get off my room..." Gray said.

He pushed Natsu out of his bedroom however when Natsu said, "Fine I'll go.. go out and tell people you pick your booger with your naked finger and wipe it in places god-only-knows"

Gray showed his fist at Natsu "LIKE WHO DOESN'T DO THAT? You think you're that clean huh, Natsu?"

"It's only you who does that!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing a finger at Gray.

"Shut up!" said Gray as he dug up his nose and wiped it on Natsu's scarf.

"NOOOOO... You bastard!" Natsu began to dug his own nose and tried to wipe it on Gray.

"Slowpoke, can't beat me!"

Natsu tried and tried but Gray evaded easily.

"You bastard return here!" demanded Natsu.

Gray only pulled down his lower lid and said, "Not gonna happen!"

"Why you..." Natsu jumped towards Gray, not noticing that Gray was near the window. Now he opened the window and poof! Natsu was out of his room.

He shut his window and eagerly lied down his bed. "That Natsu..." he said.

"That's the 10th time he did that"

Gray once again dug up his nose, to get all those nasty booger off.


End file.
